1. Field of Technology
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to technology for generating a detour route by avoiding a control section on roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system verifies a road network between a departure and a destination, and provides an optimal route to a variety of moving objects including a vehicle.
A general navigation system receives a navigation message from a global positioning system (GPS) using a GPS receiver, detects a driving state of a moving object by installing sensors such as a gyroscope and an accelerometer in the moving object, determines a current location of the moving object being driven through dead-reckoning using the navigation message received at the GPS receiver and driving state detection signals sensed at the sensors, matches the determined current location of the moving object to map data, and displays the current location of the moving object on a display screen together with a map.
Accordingly, a user of the moving object may verify the current location of the moving object using the navigation system, and may verify an optimal route from the current location to a destination. Further, the user of the moving object may efficiently utilize a given road network by planning a driving route of the moving object along a guide of the navigation system, and by driving the moving object according to the planned route. For example, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2004-0016251, published on Feb. 21, 2004, titled “system and method for providing optimal route of vehicle” discloses technology for generating an optimal route based on an actual time and distance of a vehicle being driven.
However, the navigation system according to the related art does not consider road traffic information such as various types of accidents occurring on roads, appearance of obstacles, or a road control by road repair or events. Thus, it may be difficult to satisfy a user demand to arrive at a destination within a shortest time through a bypass rather than to drive a vehicle based on a shortest distance.